Out of my comfort zone
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: Tony and Steve are already engaged. Steve treats their relationship seriously and is ready to face all kinds of hardships as long as he is with Tony. Is Tony willing to do the same? Humor/Fluff.
1. Intro

"Tony, you are so.. So.."  
"What, Steve, I'm what?!"  
"Spoiled, Tony, you are spoiled!"  
"Spoiled?! Who's spoiled?! What do you mean I'm spoiled?!"  
"You know damn well!"  
"I don't know, maybe you should enlighten me!"

They were standing on the different sides of the rooms shooting daggers at each other. Steve hated days like this. Somehow they started arguing. And one thing pulled the other, turning their bickering into a full brawl. And Steve usually backed down in such moments, but this time he knew he was right and wasn't planning on giving up. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down, knowing that shouting will just make Tony shout more.

"Tony, I mean that you never help me around the house.."  
"I don't need to help you, you don't need to do that either, we have robots for that!"  
"Tony, let me finish, okay?!" he snarled, making Tony quiet, but still eyeing him in a quiet protest. Steve sighed. "Babe, you know that usually I don't mind cooking or cleaning for you, but sometimes I need your help. And yes, I know that we have robots for that," he added quickly, seeing Tony open his mouth again, "but babe, I don't want to be robot depended. And I don't want you to be either. I want a regular relationship with you and since you put this on my finger," he pointed to the gold engagement ring Tony gave him, "you agreed to move our relationship to a higher level. And I need a bit more responsible Tony Stark now."

Tony was listening carefully and flinched at the last part, feeling anger boiling in him again. First Steve tells him that he is spoiled and now that he is irresponsible?!

"Oh God, we are not even married yet, and you are already trying to change me, Steve?! You knew what you were agreeing to!" he dramatically raised his arms up, while the same gold ring flashed on his finger.  
"I know, Tony, I know, but put yourself in my place for a while! Each time I cook for you, I have to clean, you never help me!"  
"We have a dishwasher, Steve.." Tony gritted through his teeth.  
"I know, but what if we haven't?"  
"But we have!"

Steve shook his head sadly. Tony wasn't still getting it.

"It was just an example, Tony. You rely too much on the machines, what if one day we will have to live without them? What if there will be a market crash and you will loose all your money and we will have to move to some tiny apartment without a dishwasher?!" Steve rambled, sticking to the dishwasher example. Tony crossed his arms, rolling his eyes in irritation.  
"It won't ever happen. And even if it would, I would do just fine."  
"No, you wouldn't."  
"I would!"  
"Prove it!"  
"How?!"

Steve thought for a while about that. Then he started talking.  
"Next week we are going to live in my apartment in Brooklyn for the upcoming seven days. You're not allowed to have your tablet, laptop, even your mobile, you will give me all your credit cards and for those seven days we will live like most of people, without robots and A.I."

Tony eyed him for a moment. He saw that Steve was starting to smirk triumphantly, having Tony exactly where he wanted him. And Tony just let himself be lead there. Like a child. He couldn't back up now, or he will never wipe that annoying smile from Steve's face.

"It's on, Cap," he unfolded his arms, accepting the challenge. "What if I will manage to stay there for seven days?"  
"I will never ask for your help again and stop complaining," Steve smiled with a shrug. "But if you don't, you will start helping me and stop whining."

"Deal," he got closer to Steve, reaching his hand out. Steve shook Tony's hand, sealing the deal. When he did that, Tony drew him closer and wrapped his leg around the blonde's calf, pulling him into a kiss. Steve was surprised, but after a while kissed back. When the kiss ended, Tony took a step back with a grin.

"And that's how you seal the deal," he smiled smugly. Steve just rolled his eyes. And like that, they went their separate ways, having to get prepared, both thinking that they already won the bet.


	2. Day 1

The day has come. Steve and Tony were in Tony's limo, Tony already pouting as Steve didn't let him drive in one of his cars and they needed a chauffeur, and Tony firmly declined taking other means of transportation besides his cars or his suit. Steve mocked him at the suit comment, reminding him that he won't be able to take off his suit later on. And then he proposed to take them on their bike and it was Tony's turn to mock him, telling him that they won't be able to take their baggages that way. And Tony didn't travel light. Steve had to fight the urge to look through his lovers baggages to find out if he wasn't smuggling any forbidden devices, breaking the rules of their bet, making Steve a winner. But he trusted Tony. And now Steve gently put his hand on Tony's knee, giving it a loving squeeze.

"Babe.."  
"I still don't know why I was not allowed to take my car," he grumbled.  
"Tony, I told you that there is no parking there."  
"We could leave it on an attendant parking."  
"For a whole week? Don't be ridiculous, you know how much would that cost?"  
"I can afford that."  
"Really, babe? Can you?" Steve raised his eyebrows, trying to remind him that he already took Tony's wallet. Tony just sunk deeper into the seat as an answer, his pout getting bigger. Captain squeezed his knee one more time and withdrew his hand. Tony looked at Steve from the corner of his eyes and felt even worse, seeing that Steve looked quite happy. He was relaxed, not like Tony who was feeling like being punished. Steve was happy because he was hoping to spend more time with his fiance without the constant distraction from the machines, Tony either fixing them or trying to construct new ones. He turned around feeling the other's gaze and smiled. Tony, slowly, insecurely, smiled back, but still it looked like he was in pain.

Soon they arrived. Tony was standing in front of the building, looking up. It was a regular building. A bit old, but it didn't look like it will collapse any minute now. He saw some small terraces with plants or with a clothesline. Some with both. While he was just standing there, Steve took all their baggages and said goodbye to the driver, seeing the limo go. He dropped two bags in Tony's arms, giving him lighter ones on purpose, and nudged him in the side.

"Come on," he said happily, getting closer to the door, opening them with keys. Tony smiled mockingly at that. Couldn't they install a code lock or something? When they got in, it got even worse. There was no elevator, so they had to drag themselves up to the third floor where Steve's apartment was. Tony was looking around while climbing up. He saw bikes, baby strollers, some toys laying around. They had neighbors. Yippe, he always wanted to have neighbors. Finally they arrived and Tony was slightly out of breath, while Steve seemed to be fine. He looked softly at Tony, not saying anything, just thinking that his lover was a bit out of shape, always using elevators. He opened the door and made a sweeping motion with his hand, encouraging Tony to come in. Tony marched through the door.

The first thought that came to his mind when he saw Steve's apartment was long. It was an old type of building, where rooms were long and rather narrow, connected with a corridor. He entered the living room and to the right saw another room, probably Steve's bedroom, to the left a kitchen. He dropped his bags on the couch and started sightseeing. The whole apartment was well kept, but it was a little dark, with small windows, too small for Tony's liking, but probably it was better that way as the view was on another building or on the street, not on the city panorama as back in the tower or on an ocean as back in Malibu. The kitchen was small with basic appliances, the refrigerator humming quietly, clock ticking. Then he made it to the bedroom. It had a small desk, cabinet and a small bed. Tony thought that his bed in the tower could easily swallow Steve's bed. He sat on it, and bounced, hearing the springs squeak. Something drew his attention while he looked to the side, at the nightstand. He took a picture frame in his hand and saw a photo of himself and Steve, taken during Tony's birthday party. His eyes went soft for a moment when the sound of a fridge closing got him back to Earth. He put the photo aside, and twisting his body to the left, saw Steve marching towards him from the kitchen. He smiled brightly and sat next to Tony, making the bed dip.

"So, what do you think?"  
"It could be worse.." Tony sighed dramatically.  
"It will be fun, you'll see," Steve smiled more, nuzzling his ear. "Come on, you still didn't see the bathroom," he took Tony's hand and took him back to the front doors. For a moment Tony's eyes widen in horror as he thought that maybe there is a shared bathroom for the whole floor in the corridor, but Steve turned him around, showing him the door, near before the entrance to the living room, Tony didn't notice earlier. Steve opened them and again encouraged Tony to enter. He frowned, complying, not understanding why Steve didn't just go first. As soon as he made a step into the room he understood. It was _tiny_. It had a bathtub, toilet and a tiny sink with a mirror. Tony's sink was big, he had a huge mirror and an even bigger bathtub. In his mind Steve could barely fit in this bathroom. He sighed deeply, again feeling like being punished.

"Tony, come on and unpack your things!" he heard Steve calling him. Tony made a step back and entered the living room again. He frowned again, seeing Steve putting his clothes into some drawers in the living room.

"Why here?"  
"Because you're sleeping here," Captain replied softly. Tony froze.

"Here?!"  
"Yes."  
"You.. You want me to sleep on the _couch_?!"

Steve looked up at Tony, seeing the horror on his face. He gave a heavy sigh.

"It's not like we have a different option, Tony, my bed is too small for both of us."  
"Small is good, I can deal with that."  
"No babe, you're sleeping here," Steve replied calmly, unpacking more of Tony's stuff.

"Why I have to sleep on the couch.." brunet whined quietly, not caring how pathetic he sounded right now. Steve looked at him again. Tony was looking down at his feet and whole his posture gave the message how utterly miserable he is right now. Steve wanted to sweep him off his feet and just kiss him all over right now to make his sweetheart feel better. Instead he sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him, telling Tony to sit down. Tony slowly padded to the couch and sat near Steve, who wrapped him in his arms and kissed his hair lovingly.

"Babe, it's only for a few days, ok? You will manage.." he spoke softly, before a mischievous gleam appeared in his eyes. "If you won't give up earlier, that is," he added in a mocking tone. Tony snapped his head at that and moved away from him.

"Not a chance, old man. And get off my bed," Tony turned around and started to box Steve with his feet, making him yelp, trying to move away, resulting with Steve tumbling to the floor. Tony smirked, pleased with himself, sprawling more on the couch, claiming it as his own. Captain laughed seeing him like that, and pounced back on him, digging his fingers into Tony's sensitives sides, eliciting panicked squeaks and high-pitched laughter from his boyfriend, as he tried to wiggle away. Steve continued to torment him for a while, and when he finished, he leaned his head down, kissing Tony. Tony, still out of breath, kissed back moving his hands to blonde's neck. But when it started to get interesting, Steve pulled back.

"I'll make us something to eat," he grinned, getting off him.  
"Not hungry," Tony pouted. He was counting on some couch love making time. Steve just nuzzled his cheek, making brunet pout more as he was left alone. Soon, he smelt Steve's cooking. His stomach rumbled a bit. Slowly, he stood from the couch, going to the kitchen, telling Steve that although he is not hungry, he will still eat with him, just to make him happy. Captain smiled, better knowing the truth.

After dinner Steve was again left with the dishes. He wanted to stop Tony, but decided to cut him some slack on his first day and washed them on his own. In the meantime, Tony felt sleepy and slumped back on the couch. He turned on his side, now noticing the TV in a front of the couch. And it was an old, huge TV, not an LCD one. And then he saw a VCR player. Steve now knew how to use DVD player, but probably it was easier to give him a VCR at first. And because Steve barely came here anymore, the VCR remained. He turned on his other side, feeling that being close to such old technology will give him nightmares and later he will cover it with some blanket.

Moments later Steve finished washing the dishes and smiled seeing his fiance out on the couch. He went to the bedroom and took spare blankets and a pillow, covering the smaller man, gently sliding the pillow under his head. He softly ran his hand through Tony's hair.

"Night, babe.." he said quietly, although it was still early. Tony didn't know yet that he will need all the sleep he could get now.


	3. Day 2

Tony woke up soon after midnight, something disturbing his sleep. He felt rather stiff from sleeping curled on the uncomfortable couch, but just decided to ignore the annoying sounds and hid his head under the cover. Then he had a short panic attack, realizing that he is on the _couch_, somewhere he doesn't know, but before he actually managed to bolt out from his pathetic bed, he remembered. Steve. Bet. Steve's apartment. He sunk deeper into the covers, feeling miserable again. Steve was definitely punishing him. He tried to get some more sleep, but just when he was about to drift away another car drove the street with a loud "_woosh_" sound. And probably didn't agree with the other car on its way as the next sound was a long, angry horn. Tony flinched. He wasn't used to sleep near the street. At the tower his bedroom was way up, too high to hear any sounds, in Malibu his house was in a secluded, private area. What is more, he always made sure that the windows were sound proof, because what happens inside Stark's bedroom, stays inside Stark's bedroom. He tried again to fall asleep, burying his face in the pillow. And for a moment he felt some pleasant warmth, as he realized that when he passed out on the couch, he had no covers. Steve must have given them to him. He nuzzled more into the pillow, searching for Steve's scent, but it wasn't there. The pillows smelt fresh and while it wasn't unpleasant or anything, he still preferred Steve's scent, which was warm and secure. Speaking of warmth, he would really like to snuggle to Steve right now. So what that he had a small bed, Tony was perfectly okay with sleeping close to him. He didn't even need a pillow, as his soldier had inbuilt pillows on his chest. Tony snickered at that thought, knowing that if he ever tells that to Steve, he would smack him so hard that he would see the American flag. With that thought, he drifted into a shallow sleep.

It was bright in the room and Tony felt a big hand, running gently through his hair.

"Babe, wake up," Steve's voice was quiet and distant, although he knew that the blonde was right next to him, as Steve sat on the couch, pushing Tony more to the back, nearly squeezing him between his body and the backrest. Tony growled, fidgeting a bit. He didn't sleep well, still waking up every hour by different sounds, either people coming back from parties, people going to work, dogs barking. What's more, he was horribly stiff. He was too old to sleep on the couch. As a teenager he slept in bathtubs, on the stairs, once he even slept inside the wardrobe when after one party they run out of space, but during then he was always drunk, so as long as he got some sleep, he didn't mind where. And now when it seemed the outside world finally calmed down, Steve tells him to wake up? No way.

"Tony, come on, it's getting late," Steve said quietly, kissing Tony's temple.  
"How late?" he groaned.  
"8 a.m."

Tony rapidly opened his eyes at that. He looked in utter shock mixed with hurt at Steve, eyeing him for a moment, before flopping on his stomach to bury his face more in the pillow.

"Go away!" Tony growled, although it was muffled by the material. Steve was crazy! He didn't remember when it was the last time he willingly got out from the bed before noon and it won't happen anytime soon.

"You slept enough, come on," Steve shook him a bit, making Tony growl more. No, he didn't sleep enough. Why Steve had to be mean again? First, he kicks him out on the terrible couch, now doesn't let him sleep. Tony just held to his pillow, showing him that he is not moving. "Fine," Steve said shortly, and for a second Tony thought that he gave up, as he stood up. But he just yanked him, still wrapped in covers, and throw him over his shoulder, making Tony look like a burrito right now. Tony squeaked in protest, but Steve didn't care about his boyfriend's wiggling and put him down in the bathroom, unwrapping Tony.

"Towels are on the shelf, get a shower, Tony." The brunet blinked and looked around.  
"You don't have a shower." Steve rolled his eyes, and drew the curtain around the bathtub, and placed the shower head higher.  
"Now it's a shower." Tony blinked more. He looked back at Steve in mild shock.  
"You really had an awful life before you met me," he blurted. Steve rolled his eyes again and closed the bathroom's door. Tony just snickered, taking off his clothes. He turned the water to hot and just stood in the bathtub for a few minutes, not moving, enjoying the warmth. When he started to soap up his body, he felt the water getting colder, but he just turned the knob more. But the water was getting colder and colder, and suddenly it was so cold that Tony started to yell in panic, while trying to escape, but it was slippery and he just fell back into the bathtub, hitting his elbow and back of his head, getting more cold water on his skin.

"Tony?!" Steve rushed into the bathroom, seeing Tony's leg and one arm sticking from the bathtub. He leaned over, turning the water off and placed a hand on brunet's cheek who was chattering his teeth, eyes wide in shock.  
"What the hell was that?!" he yelped, trying to lift himself up.  
"Shh, Tony stay down, did you hit your head?" Steve asked, worry shining in his blue eyes.  
"No! Well, yes, but I'm fine, what happened with the water?!" Steve frowned for a while, but soon he figured it out.  
"We probably ran out of hot water."  
"What?!" Tony yelped more. Such things never happened in his tower! "How can we run out of hot water?!"  
"Tony, it will be back, it just needs to get heated again. We need to rinse you off," Steve said tiredly and took the shower head down, aiming at him. Tony yelped again, and batted his hand away.  
"I'm not using cold water!" he yelped, outraged. Steve sighed heavily and went out. Tony leaned more, not standing up, again feeling miserable. Soon, Steve came back with a bowl of hot water he heated in the kettle and mixed it with some cold one, not wanting to burn his fiance's skin. Tony was just lying, defeated in the bathtub, letting Steve do whatever he wants with him, which was now rising the foam. When he finished, he pulled him up and took out of the bathtub, wrapping him in towels. Brunet still looked miserable and Steve kissed his forehead lovingly.

"Get dry and come for breakfast, I'm making you pancakes," Steve smiled, aware that because of their accident, he burnt the first portion, but seeing Tony like that, he didn't mind making them again. Tony just nodded his head, wrapping himself more. Steve kissed him again and went out. As soon as Steve went out, Tony dropped the towels and and sat on the bathtub getting angry. He was _the Tony Stark_! He doesn't have to put up with living in such Spartan conditions, just to prove Steve something! He wanted to go into the kitchen, tell Steve that he is quitting their bet and wants to go back. Somehow he would live with Steve's triumphant smile. But what he saw in his mind, was not soldier's smirk. It was Steve disappointed in him, for giving up just after one night and a cold shower. Because if he couldn't cope with that, how he will manage if one day something will happen and they really will be forced to live like this? Tony sighed and dried himself more, getting out, going to the kitchen.

Steve turned around, hearing Tony getting closer. He was just sliding fresh pancakes from the pan, when he turned around and almost drop the plate. Tony didn't seem to notice and just walked further into the kitchen. _Naked_.

"Tony, you can't walk around like that!" Steve panicked.  
"What? Why not?" he frowned. It was normal for him to walk around naked on their floor during mornings. What was even better, he was slowly convincing Steve to do the same.  
"Because.." and then they heard a loud gasp and a sound of something falling. They both looked through the opened window, seeing some lady in the neighborhood building, who was watering the plants and apparently, knocked one pot down, now gaping at Tony. And Tony, being Tony, decided to play more with this situation and just flexed, mouthing "_hello_", suggestively raising one eyebrow. And like that, he was knocked out to the side by Steve, who next pushed him from the kitchen, darting to the window, mouthing "_I'm so sorry for that,_" while he quickly closed the window. Then he leaned over it, thinking that Tony will kill him one day. In the meantime, Tony was in the living room, laughing like crazy, pulling clean pants and a shirt on. Steve growled hearing him like that. After a while, the brunet came back, fully clothed, and sat at the table, with a wide grin, as waiting to be served. Steve gave him his plate, and Tony expected to get his usual kiss on the cheek, but instead, he was batted on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?!"  
"You know for what. Now eat! And you're cleaning today!" Captain snapped, slumping on the chair next to Tony. Tony frowned, but ate his breakfast quietly. He took a sip of coffee and made a disgusted face - it was instant not freshly ground, but seeing Steve, who snapped his head up with a glare, he didn't dare to say anything and just drank more. After he was done, he put the plate into the sink, and feeling Steve's gaze on his back, took the sponge, but before he could actually do anything, Steve snatched it back.

"Go to the living room, I will do it," he said with a tired sigh, feeling that he needs to get his mind occupied with something.  
"But I want to do it," Tony pouted, seeing his love tired and genuinely wanting to help him.  
"Living room!" Steve yelled again, and Tony backed away, lifting his arms as wanting to tell him to not shoot. He tiptoed out of the kitchen, still looking at the blonde, somehow having a feeling that if he will turn around, Steve will hurl a plate at his head.

Tony sat back on the couch, thinking what do to for the rest of the day. Steve took all his toys, so he was getting bored. He turned the TV on and grimaced as he saw how terrible the quality was. He turned the menu on, trying to make it a bit better. Or at least tolerable if better wasn't possible. When Steve finished the dishes and went to join Tony in the living room, he couldn't stop the laugh, seeing Tony's amused face, decorated with a mischievous grin, as he was messing around with TV's colors and contrast, making the presenter's skin turn in all colors of the rainbow. Tony smiled back as he set the TV to normal colors again, and leaned into Steve, when the blonde sat. Somehow they both were tired and it was a silent agreement that this is how they both will spend the rest of the day. Just watching some TV, while snuggling with each other. Meaning - doing nothing.

But after dinner, which was lunch leftovers, as Steve didn't waste food, doing nothing turned into doing something. And it was hot and warm and wet, both already driving each other crazy, just knowing the right spots to touch, and it was loud and good, even though they both were still fully clothed. But just when Tony wanted to unzip Steve, they heard a banging on the ceiling. Tony ignored it, while Steve stiffened as the banging was getting louder and louder, and because Tony didn't stop doing magic things with his mouth and tongue and Steve couldn't keep quiet, soon they heard an angry voice, yelling to keep it down as it is already after 10 p.m. Tony looked up, first not knowing what was going on, but he felt his boyfriend moving away and that told him that, once again, he won't get his couch loving time, what made him growl really loud and desperate. That's why he hated having neighbors. Steve smiled apologetically and hugged him close, rubbing his back.

"Sleep time, babe," he smiled. Tony scowled, hiding his face in Steve's arm. He didn't want to sleep on the couch again. Steve actually felt bad seeing him like that. He gently lifted brunet's chin up and rubbed their noses together. "Okay, you're sleeping with me, we will see how it works for us," he murmured and Tony hummed his agreement, nuzzling back. Maybe he will have his loving time after all.


	4. Day 3

It was kinda cramped. Small. Not much room to move around. The bed making irritating, squeaky sounds, each time one of them moved. But it was also warm and soft and secure and the sound of Steve's heart beating drowned out a bit other noises and made Tony's sleep calmer. Also, each time Tony started to fidget, woken up either by the sound of a car or a dog barking, Steve's hand was already rubbing his back or petting his hair, helping him get back to sleep. Brunet wanted to ask him, how come that he is not affected by the noise, but soon understood as the only noise that made Steve jump from the bed, sending Tony down, was of a car backfiring, which was loud and resembled a shot. And then Tony saw the weirdest thing, as Steve, standing tall and straight, realized that he is not in a war, and just slumped back to bed, falling asleep immediately. Tony climbed back on him and just hoped it wouldn't happen again as his back already hurt, so he moved his boyfriend's hand to the sore spot and, idly but still lovingly, Steve started to brush Tony's back with his fingers, easing the pain.

When Tony woke up he was alone in bed. He checked other rooms and still, no sign of his fiance. Tony frowned for a bit, but soon realized that he probably went on his morning run, so he will just start his day without him. With that thought, he hopped under the shower, this time remembering about the hot water limit. But in the meantime Steve got back and also wanted to take a shower. And he decided to not wait until Tony gets out. And it was nice, but time was passing and once again, Tony was unpleasantly surprised with cold water running down his back, making him yelp and squirm in panic. Steve just laughed and held him closer, turning the water off. And because Tony was pouting and shivering, Steve had to warm him up again. And it was nice again.

Steve made them both quick breakfast, which was eggs and bacon, and after they both ate, Tony helped Steve with washing the dishes and then went to slump on the couch, drinking his instant coffee, which wasn't so bad after adding half of the sugar bowl in it. Steve shortly joined him in the living room, but didn't sit next to him, just leaned over the couch.

"Tony, I have to leave for today."  
The brunet tilted his head to the back and frowned.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I have a SHIELD meeting, I'll be gone for a few hours." Tony lightened up, hearing that. Steve was going back to the tower.  
"Great, I'm.."  
"No," Steve interrupted him. Tony gaped at him.  
"I haven't finished yet!"  
"But I know what you wanted to say, and no, you're not coming with me," Steve said calmly, going to the bedroom to get changed. Tony bolted from the couch, following him.

"But it's not fair! If you're going back, why I'm not allowed to go too?!" he whined.  
"Tony, I'm going to work, and I know that you would just run off to your workshop and it was part of the deal that you won't," Steve continued in his calm tone.  
"But my workshop is also my work! You can't keep me away from my work!" he tried again, getting angry. Steve thought about it for a while.  
"You're right, I can't," he said and Tony had to try hard to not start to grin like an idiot. He was going back! He missed his workshop, his machines, even Dummy. When he was thinking what he will do, Steve shoved his mobile in Tony's hand. Tony looked at it.

"Here, call Pepper and tell her to drop you some papers from your company, that's also your work, right?" he smirked, changing his shirt. Tony gaped at the phone, and when Steve was done changing, he threw the phone back.  
"I hate you," he huffed. Steve just smiled and got closer.  
"Really? Too bad, I was thinking we could order a pizza when I come back," he said softly, tugging a brown strand of hair behind Tony's ear. Tony gave him an ironic look.  
"You think you will coax me with fast-food?"  
"Yes," Steve cupped his face with one hand, and leaned closer, pressing himself to Tony. Tony felt something hot creeping on his cheeks.  
"Um.. Maybe I like you again," he gave a small smile, and just when their lips were very close, Steve's phone rang, and he drew back.

"That's my ride.. Be good while I'm out, ok?" he quickly pecked other's forehead, going to the door. Tony followed again with a pout on his face. "Stop it, Tony," Steve didn't even have to turn around to know that he was pouting, "I'll be back as soon as I can, I left you the keys on the kitchen table if you would want to go out, there is some food in the fridge, I will do some shopping on my way back," he turned around, pulling his leather jacket on, and pecked Tony's lips. Tony just frowned deeper, feeling that it was a pity kiss. Steve smiled and crushed their lips together, now kissing him fully, but before Tony could properly return the kiss, Steve's phone rang again and he ended the kiss.

"Be good," he repeated, patting Tony's bottom on his way out. When Steve closed the door, he frowned again. What he was supposed to do for the next hours?

Tony started looking again through Steve's apartment, thinking that maybe he missed something earlier. He slid his finger on the books on Steve's shelf, finding war books (no surprise), fantasy books (mild surprise), art books (again, no surprise) and detective novels (that surprised him a little). And then he noticed something, hidden in the far corner of the shelf, as Steve didn't want to look at it again. Or didn't want Tony to find it. So, of course, he took it out, and saw that it was folder with SHIELD's logo on it. Flopping on the couch, he opened it. He saw some documents and figured out that these were the documents Steve was given after he woke up. He looked through them finding reports and generally nothing that would trigger his interest. But as he came to the last pages, he saw some pages, clearly older than the other ones. He took them out and look through the files of Steve's team, all marked with a big, red sign DECEASED. He felt sad, thinking that's the reason why Steve stuck them away, looking at them must have been just too painful. He continued to look through them and his heart did a little flip, seeing his father's file. He held it in his hands for a while, feeling a weird mix of sadness and pain and hurt, so he quickly put it aside, not wanting to look any longer at his father's face. But the next file was like a punch in his stomach. It was Peggy's file. Tony saw her pictures earlier and still was upset thinking how beautiful she was. Wavy hair, sharp, intelligent eyes, full lips, even on b&w picture Tony could see that they were deep red. He wanted to crumple this page, hating the woman he never knew, but still considered a threat when it came to his soldier's heart. He put it back, before he will do something stupid, and saw the last page, this time a new one. And he couldn't help the smile, seeing his own file. But why did they have to choose that idiotic photo with a bow-tie? He had so many better photos. He read through his file, wondering what Steve was thinking seeing this document for the first time. And that thought backfired on him when he realized, that Steve probably saw nothing else than Howard's son. It's not like he saw Tony's photo and immediately fell in love him. And even if, by some miracle, he did, Tony's acting like a jerk when they met, made Steve change his mind. He slid the papers back in the folder and put it back on the shelf. He sighed, thinking that he had enough of digging in his lover's past. He went into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich and when he opened a random drawer, looking for a knife, he found a screwdriver and some other tools and felt an immediate itching in his fingers. It seemed like ages since he took something apart.

Steve was coming back from the meeting. It took even longer than he suspected and it was getting late. He was sure that Tony will give him a hard time, because knowing his boyfriend, he got himself bored to death. At least he did some shopping, knowing that busy Tony meant no eating Tony, while bored Tony meant Tony stuffing his face just to keep himself occupied. He made his way upstairs, and enter the apartment.

"Babe, I'm back! Sorry, it took so lo.." Captain didn't get to finish as he stepped into the living room, almost dropping bags with food. The whole floor was trashed with different machine parts, screws and springs and in the middle of that mess, sitting on the floor, was Tony, who was just finishing fiddling with the toaster. At least Steve hoped that it will still be a toaster.

"Oh, hi, you're back," Tony stated simply, putting the toaster aside as he stood up, to take the bags from his fiance. "Good, I was getting hungry," he continued, walking into the kitchen. Steve eyed the mess and went after him. His eyes got wide again as he saw that all the food from the fridge was now placed on the table. Brunet didn't seem to care and started to unpack the bags, adding more food.

"Tony.. Why the whole food is on the table?"  
"Hm?" Tony lifted his head up from the bag, finally finding what he was looking for, which was a bag with cookies. He opened the package and stuffed one in his mouth. "I fixed the fridge. It was making weird noises. So I had to put all the food out. Then I fixed the microwave and played with the toaster and I forgot to put the food back. You're welcome though," he shrugged, eating another cookie.  
"Umm... Thanks, I guess.." Steve scratched his head, not really knowing what to think about it. "From where did you get all those other parts?" he asked, referring to the mess in the living room.  
"I needed some spare parts, so I went out to look for them. I found some laundry machines and dryers in the basement, a whole stack of it and nobody was using them so I took some parts from them," he said simply, shoving another cookie into his mouth. Steve flinched a bit.

"Tony, you can't do that!" Steve cried.  
"Why not? There was really a lot of them and I told you that no one was using them," he stated with a puzzled look. Steve slid his palm on his face.  
"Tonyyy.. People are using them.."  
"What? Why? If you use something why do you keep it in the basement?" Tony looked more confused, not understanding the concept. Steve groaned, feeling that it will be a long talk. Tony didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, how was the meeting?" brunet asked, biting another cookie.

Steve looked at him. Tony was looking back at him, his eyes sincere and his mouth already covered in crumbs. Steve didn't really feel like yelling at him, even if he should. In his own way, Tony helped him. And he thought that he was helping Steve, so why he should now yell at him? He laughed, kinda desperate, getting closer to Tony, taking the bag from him, and sliding his thumb at Tony's lips and goatee, cleaning them from crumbs.

"It was fine," he smiled. Tony smiled back.  
"Good, because you promised me pizza for dinner," Tony reminded. Steve laughed more and gave Tony his mobile.  
"You order it." Tony took the phone and already started to dial the number to his favorite pizza place, exactly knowing what to order. But he stopped, when he heard the signal and gave Steve the phone.  
"You order it," he smiled back, Steve looked closely at him.  
"You sure about that?"  
"Hey, it's pizza, I will eat it anyway. As long as there is meat on it," he smiled wider, heading out from the kitchen. He wanted Steve to order this time. He was always ordering take-aways and yes, he was selfish, each time ordering what he wanted, knowing that Steve will eat it anyway. So now he wanted to see what Steve will order when given a chance. And in the meantime he will just swipe the mess of leftover electronics under the couch.

The food arrived some time later and Tony smiled seeing Hawaiian pizza. He never ordered that one, always aiming for the one with a lot of meat and hot sauce, so he was glad that Steve ordered something he actually liked. Somehow he was worried that Steve will still order something for Tony's liking. But he grimaced, seeing that Steve also ordered a large bowl of house salad, knowing that the blonde will try to force some of it down his throat. They both sat on the couch, enjoying pizza and looking for something to watch. Tony found some horror about zombies and insisted on watching it, so Steve complied, never being a fan of horror movies, but if Tony ate pineapple and ham for him while he knew that he preferred bacon and hot sauce, he can watch what he wants. But the more they watched, the less pizza Steve ate, and soon he started to pluck on his salad. Tony didn't mind what was happening on the screen and was still happily biting into pizza slices, and laughed in all those moments, when was a lot of screaming and blood and guts, while those parts made Steve's stomach turn somersaults. Tony just smirked, noticing that Steve was eating the salad, thinking that it's a sign he won't get any, but blonde still managed to shove three forkfuls of greens into his mouth. Tony just gulped them down with soda and ate more pizza. When the movie ended, Steve turned to look at Tony.

"Tony.. Why did we watch it?"  
"Because it was funny," Tony grinned.  
"I would describe it in a different way.." Steve whined.  
"Oh come on, it was so fake, it was nearly painful! All this fake blood, fake guts, fake brains exploding.."  
"Tony, stop," Steve whined again, slowly feeling sick. Tony just snorted.

"It's getting late, let's go to sleep.." Steve stood up, to clean after dinner. There was not much cleaning, so soon he was done, and made it to the bedroom, and Tony squeezed past him, getting first to the bed, hopping on it with a smile. Steve smiled back.

"You're sleeping with me again?"  
"Yes. Someone needs to protect you from zombies," Tony mocked. Steve gave his boyfriend an irritated look, but didn't chase him out. Maybe it wasn't the most comfortable for either of them, but Steve preferred to sleep next to Tony, then without him. And he knew, that Tony thinks the same.


	5. Day 4

"Babe, wake up," Tony heard Steve's soft voice. Why Steve was trying to again wake him up when it was clearly too early to get up? "Come on, we have plans for today," Steve started to scratch his boyfriend's head, a little harder than usually, making his hair stand in every direction. "Tooonyyy," he repeated again and the brunet groaned in response, rolling away. Doing that, he forgot that it wasn't their king size bed, it was a regular, single bed and he fell to the floor with a yelp.

"You okay?" Steve asked, lying on the bed on his stomach, looking down at Tony, who made some gurgling sound. "I take it as a yes, get a shower, I'm making you breakfast," he said, going out from the bedroom. Brunet tried to blink the sleep away. Slowly he stood up and did what Steve asked.

After the shower, Tony sat in the kitchen, immediately snatching his coffee, sugar already in it, and slowly started to sip it. Steve put some scrambled eggs in front of him and took another plate, making his own portion. Still feeling sleepy, he reached for the fork, but was more of picking at his food than actually eating it.

"Tony, do you want me to feed you?" Steve threatened and with another groan, Tony put a bite in his mouth, chewing slowly. It took longer than usual, but he finished his meal. Steve quickly cleaned, seeing that the other was still half dead, and made him another coffee. After the second one, brunet started to look better.

"Steve, why we're up so early?" he asked, getting Steve's snort as an answer.  
"It's 9 a.m."  
"Yeah, that's my point, why I am up so early?" Tony continued, as it should be obvious. Steve turned around and smiled.

"We are going for a trip today."  
"Where to?"  
"Manhattan. So get dress up," and with that, he turned around like trying to tell Tony that this discussion was over. He shrugged and went to the living room and looked through his clothes. But he didn't find what he was looking for.

"Steve, where are my suits?!"  
"Back in the tower, where they belong!" Tony snapped his eyes wide open at that.  
"Why did you send my suits away?!" he yelled angrily.  
"Tony, you're not going to a business meeting, wear some normal clothes!"  
"I still don't know what you have against my suits..." he grumbled, but seeing that he didn't have any other choice, he took out some cargo pants and a black long sleeved shirt, which were pretty normal clothes, only the expensive label differentiated them from other similar clothes. But then he noticed some other clothes and smirked. If Steve wanted him to live like a commoner, he will look like a one too.

"Steve, move it!" Tony yelled, putting on his velcro shoes. Steve soon joined him, wearing khakis and a plain, beige shirt. He stopped seeing his boyfriend and snorted after a while.  
"What?" brunet faked that he doesn't know why Steve was looking at him like that. He was wearing some simple pants and and a dark blue hoodie with a front pocket. Steve knew that it was kind of clothes Tony usually wore for his box trainings.

"Nothing," he grinned.  
"Good," Tony said simply, sliding on his nose his Robert Marc sunglasses, which were worth more than 200$ dollars. Steve snorted again. Brunet looked at him, this time genuinely puzzled.  
"Let's just go," Steve grinned more, pushing him from the apartment.

Soon they went out and Tony felt the cold wind and cringed a bit, thinking that maybe he should choose different clothes, but he won't whine now.  
"So, where are we going?" he asked, following Steve.  
"I told you, Manhattan."  
"Ok. Than how we are getting there?"  
"Subway."  
"What?!" he stopped. Steve stopped also and looked at him.

"Something wrong?" he frowned a bit.  
"Umm.." Tony tried to think of something, to gain some time. Steve just frowned deeper, seeing his boyfriend hiding something from him, but soon his face changed, looking softly at him.  
"You never took the subway?" he asked, although it was more of a statement. Tony quickly and nearly invisibly nodded his head.  
"I didn't have a chance, most of my life I had a chauffeur, and when I was sent to MIT I started driving on my own," he shrugged.  
"Weren't you too young to drive a car back then?" Steve frowned again and Tony shot him a pitiful look.  
"Maybe you didn't notice, but I'm quite good with machines. I learnt how to drive when I was, like, 10. It's a different story that I didn't reach the pedals.." he ended quietly and Steve laughed gently, not knowing if Tony was honest or just messing with him. He took Tony's hand and they went to the subway station.

It wasn't so bad. A bit loud, not very crowded. But brunet noticed that people, were looking at him. We'll not on him, more on the circle of light on his chest, glowing underneath the material. They probably were wondering what Tony Stark was doing in a subway. Or is he really him, or is it just some Tony Stark wannabe. He started to feel really uncomfortable with that. Steve noticed that Tony was fidgeting nervously, so he drew him closer, pressing him to his body, shielding the arc. Neither of them said anything, but Tony was grateful that he did that.

When they got out, Tony didn't recognize where he was. It was some secluded part of Manhattan, he has never been to, it was quiet and there was nothing that would trigger his interest there. Steve seemed to know where he was going, so he just followed. Slowly they were approaching some building with a garden in front of it. Tony spotted some sign on the fence and felt a knot in his stomach. _Nursery home_.  
"No, Steve, I can't!" he rambled, planting his feet firmly on the ground.  
"Tony, come on.." Steve tugged him along.  
"Nooo, I can't go there, I don't want to go there!" he tried again, but Steve had a strong grip and he couldn't get away. Why Steve was doing that to him?! He didn't drag Steve to meet his exes! Okay, he knew Pepper, but it was different, Tony didn't want to meet _her_. He preferred to hate her from a distance. But Steve was stubborn and soon they went into the building, down the corridors and made it to the room. Steve knocked gently and after a while went in, still tugging on Tony's sleeve. Tony looked around. The room was bright, neat, some small roses patter on the curtains, shelves with photos and books, small table with flowers, some chairs. And in the bed, a small figure, sitting, back supported by a mattress. Steve let go of Tony and came closer.

"Good morning, Peggy," he said, leaning down, gently kissing her cheek. Even from the other end of the room, Tony could see how her eyes sparkled.  
"Steve," she said quietly, and brunet heard how she was happy to see him.  
"Peggy, I want you to meet someone, this is.." Steve didn't get to end as Peggy's brown eyes lay on Tony. And she smiled.  
"Ducky," she said simply, making Tony flinch a bit. "You were right, Steve, he looks a bit like a ducky," she continued, now looking back at him. Tony glared at the blonde, not liking that Steve told her about the nickname he had for him, which Tony hated, but Steve just shrugged, not considering it as such a big deal. "Come closer, Ducky," Peggy waved her hand and Tony heard that her voice was still melodic thanks to the British accent. He looked insecurely at Steve, and he rolled his eyes, tilting his head in Peggy's direction, urging him to come closer. Slowly he made next to the bed. Steve sat on the chair and when Tony wanted to grab a chair for himself, Peggy patted the spot on the bed, next to her.

"Sit here, Ducky," Tony grinned, trying to hold in the ironic "_quack_", but slowly it escaped his lips. Steve shot him a disapproving look, but Peggy didn't mind. He sat next to her. Even though her face was wrinkled, her eyes still remained sharp, gray hair was still wavy, and despite the flow of time, she still remained a beauty and had this intimidating aura around her.

"Steve, pass me the album, please," she said in her melodic voice and Tony held a groan inside. Great, now she will probably bore him with endless pictures of her cats or grandchildren. Or her grandchildren holding cats. But when she opened the album, he didn't see cats or kids. He grinned happily, seeing that it was more of a scrapbook full of newspaper's articles about Captain America, pictures of Steve taken during his tours, during his battles, photos with his team and even with his father. But what he liked the most were the pictures of little Steve, how he stand out from the other soldiers, who all were buffed and tall, while Steve was small and scrawny. Even his helmet looked too big for him.  
Tony heard many stories about Captain America, mostly told by his father, like the one when Steve broke in all alone in one of Hydra's base and rescued 400 soldiers, and of course the story, how he saved New York by plunging the plane into the ocean, still being on it. But listening to Peggy was something different. Somehow all those memories remained fresh and vivid in her mind, and Tony was listening to her with pleasure as she was telling the story of Steven Rogers - a kid from Brooklyn, not Captain America - a super soldier.  
She told him stories he never heard before, like the one when scrawny Steve got the flag from the post, outsmarting other soldiers, who tried climbing up, while Steve just unscrewed it, sending the post down. How Steve's transformation looked like, somehow Tony never thought about it, and Peggy told him, how at one point he started to scream from the pain, but just told them to continue. How some blonde agent stole Steve's first kiss and how Peggy almost shot him for that. How Steve lost Bucky and how heartbroken he was afterwards. And the story of Steve's last battle.  
Tony was so entangled in listening to her, that he didn't even notice when Steve went out, to talk with the staff about Peggy's health. When he got back, Peggy was in the middle of her album, and even though it seemed like she wanted to continue, Steve saw how tired she was. He nudged Tony, telling that is time to go. Tony frowned, wanting to listen more, but then he noticed that Peggy didn't look as well as when she started. Talking so much must have weary her, so he hopped from the bed. Steve said his goodbye kissing her cheek again, and while it was normal for Steve, it felt out of place for Tony, so he just smiled and said his goodbye. When they were going out, Peggy called Tony back. Steve nodded his head, telling Tony that he will wait outside. Brunet sighed and turned around to face Peggy again. She took the album in her hands and took out a small photo of pre-serum Steve. One taken on his first day in the army, it was black and white, but Tony still could see that his shirt was white, dog tags around his neck.

"I want you to have this, Tony," she said gently, surprising Tony by using his name for the first time, "just so you will remember that even though he looks now how he looks, deep down he is still this person." Tony took the photo, looking at it for a while. His heart did a little dance and he smiled softly. He thanked Peggy and leaned down, now feeling that he is allowed to kiss her cheek.

As he went out, he grinned and put his arm in Steve's. But Steve had a distant face and didn't even notice him.

"Steve? Something wrong?" Tony asked, frowning. Steve shook his head, as he just noticed Tony. He looked at him and smiled.  
"No, everything is fine."  
"No, it's not," Tony argued, not liking Steve hiding truth from him. It was something Tony did very often, but not Steve. Captain sighed and lowered his head to nuzzle into shorter's man hair.  
"I'm worried, Tony. Peggy.. Seems fading away," he said quietly.  
"What do you mean? She looked fine to me," Tony frowned more.  
"That's because we were lucky to see her at one of her better days. But some days are worse than others.." Steve's voice faltered. Tony just readjusted his hold on Steve's arm, getting closer and leaned his head on the soldier's arm. Steve smiled, knowing that it was the best Tony could do now. There are some situations in life for which no words will help.

They continued walking, this time skipping the subway. Tony didn't ask where are they going, as Steve seemed to know. Slowly he started to recognize where he was. But it was the view of Avengers Tower in the distance that made him squirm happily and he jumped a bit, tugging harder on Steve's arm.

"We're going back!" he chirped happily. Steve looked down at him.  
"No," he smiled calmly. Tony eyed him for a moment.  
"Then why are we here?"  
"Because it's getting late and we need to eat something. And one of my favorite cafes is in this neighborhood and we can get some lunch there," blonde explained. Tony slumped a bit. For a moment he thought that they are going back. Oh well, lunch sounded good too, he was getting hungry.

They sat at the small round table on some not very comfortable metal chairs. Soon, the waitress came and Steve smiled brightly at her.

"Hi Sharon," Tony felt his heart twist a little bit. He felt something inside of his heart. Something ugly.  
"Hi Steve, you want the usual?" she smiled back, not lifting her eyes from the note, ready to take orders.  
"Sharon, this is.."  
"Tony Stark," once again, Steve was interrupted, as Sharon lifted her eyes up and looked at Tony. She smiled friendly.  
"Yeah, but I'm incognito here, so don't run off and tell your friends, or no tip," he said, flashing one of his fake smiles, which for someone who didn't know him, might look friendly, but Steve frowned, knowing the truth. Sharon also felt it, but wasn't offended, Tony wasn't the first customer like that.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't recognize you without your suit," she smiled sweetly, and Tony laughed, showing all his teeth. Again, it was a fake laugh. "So, two house specials coming right now," she said lightly and turned, walking away. When Sharon was gone, Steve snapped.

"Tony, what was that?"  
"What do you mean?" Tony acted dumb, sliding his sunglasses further on his nose.  
"Why were you rude to Sharon?" Steve inquired, getting a bit irritated.  
"Rude? Who was rude? I wasn't rude. You're imagining things," he rambled quickly under his breath.  
"Tony.. Listen, I.." but brunet didn't want to listen. For the third time this day Steve was interrupted.  
"So, you have a thing for blonds, right?" he bit, eyeing Steve. Steve's eyes got wide for a moment.  
"Tonyy.." he whined.  
"Captain," brunet said flatly, making him sigh heavily. There were only two situations Tony was calling Steve Captain now - either when he wanted to fondue, or when he was extremely ironical. And he didn't look like wanting to fondue right now. Steve was saved by Sharon bringing them food. Steak with a small salad and side of fries. Tony glared at his food suspiciously. Let it be awful. Please let it be awful, so Steve won't come back here anymore. He took a bite. It wasn't awful. Why it wasn't awful? He ate the whole thing. When Sharon came to collect the plates, Steve talked with her for a while. Tony listened carefully, but didn't take part in conversation. After some time, Steve left some money on the table and they continued walking, in silence, to the subway station to get to Brooklyn.

Tony glanced at Steve from time to time, when he thought that the other was not looking. But Steve knew the way so well, that he didn't need to look where he was heading, he just shot puzzled looks at the brunet. Tony shoved his hands deeper in the pocket on his stomach. Steve was always honest with him. He didn't know why he felt that way seeing Sharon. Maybe because deep down, he still thought that he doesn't deserve Steve. But it was different now. They were engaged. Why he still had doubts? He took one of his hands out and slid it inside Steve's trousers back pocket. Steve was a little surprised at that and Tony felt how intense his gaze was.

"Mine," he stated firmly, still not looking at his boyfriend, acting just like a kid who grabs a toy in a toy shop and holds tight to it, telling its parent's, it won't leave until they buy the toy. Steve smiled and took his hand out of the pocket and held it reassuringly.  
"Yours," he said softly.

When they got back to the apartment, it was late. They spent the whole day outside and Tony felt a bit tired, so he went straight to bed. Steve went after him, and pulled him into him, and they just lay down together, when Tony remembered something.

"Steve, where is my wallet?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I need something from it," he grinned. Steve gave another puzzled look, but complied.

"It's in the nightstand's drawer," he said, and couldn't hold the laugh, seeing how Tony's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "What? You thought that I will put it somewhere you can't reach, or what?" he gave a mocking smile. Tony sat on the bed and reached for his wallet. He opened it and took the photo that Peggy gave him out from his pocket.

"What's that?" soldier asked, lifting himself up, leaning over Tony's back, placing his chin on his shoulder.  
"That," Tony grinned, showing Steve the photo, so he could take a better look, "is my fiance." Steve laughed a bit.  
"That little shrimp?" he joked.  
"Hey, don't insult him, he could whoop your ass if he wanted to," Tony snapped, making him laugh more. He pulled him to the back, now Tony's back pressed to his torso.

"Does your fiance know that you're sleeping with me?" he purred.  
"Yes," brunet tilted his head to the back to look at him, "I'm sure that he would like to join us," he grinned.  
"I think so too," Steve purred more, taking from Tony's hand the photo and wallet, putting it back. He turned him around and their lips met in a slow, long kiss, which quickly escalated into something more hot and deep. When Tony felt that his shirt was being rolled up, he pulled back.

"Isn't it after 10 p.m. already?" he grinned. The other growled playfully, pulling him back.  
"Then I guess I will have to keep your mouth occupied," Steve softly nipped his fiance's lower lip. They both kept themselves occupied.


	6. Day 5

Tony woke up at the sound of Steve rummaging in the kitchen. He bolted from the bed and rushed into the kitchen, slowing as soon as he stepped into the room. Steve turned around from the counter hearing his footsteps.

"Morning," he said, a slight frown on his face. It's definitely wasn't the time Tony usually wakes up. Brunet flashed a grin at him and stood behind Steve, wrapping his hands around blonde's waist.  
"What'cha doing?" he asked, standing on his toes, to have a better look and placed his chin on the taller man's shoulder.  
"Breakfast for you," Steve smiled.

Tony looked at the counter. It looked like he was preparing some healthier breakfast this time. Some fresh fruit, muesli, yogurt. Tony grimaced.

"Can you make me pancakes?" he asked, kissing Steve's shoulder.  
"Tony, you can't eat fried things every day," blonde answered, his voice having this firm note.  
"But I like your pancakes," he asked again, nuzzling his shoulder.  
"No, Tony," the other clung more to his back, and what was worse, started to whimper in Steve's shoulder.  
"No."  
Tony gave a long whine at that, accompanied with a nuzzle on his neck. Steve tried to keep to his word, but it was not easy with his fiance behaving like that. He didn't want to, but he started to laugh.

"Okay, okay, I will make you pancakes," he smiled, moving his hand to pat Tony's hair. Tony grinned happily and kissed the side of Steve's neck. Then he let go of him and sat on the counter, where he usually sat back in the tower on their shared floor.

"Tony, get your butt off my counter," Steve rolled his eyes.  
"Our counter," brunet smiled, making Captain laugh again. He started to prepare the ingredients.

Tony was looking closely at him. He wouldn't admit, but he wanted to learn how to make pancakes. And in his world it was easier to look and learn than actually ask Steve. Steve just smiled slightly, and was calmly adding flour, baking powder, some sugar, pinch of salt and then added eggs, milk and melted butter, deliberately making this all slower, knowing that his boyfriend was observing, and started to whisk the batter together. Then he heated the pan, pour some batter on it and after a while, when the bottom was done, he flipped the pancake, shuffling the pan for a while and sent the pancake flying, where it gracefully turned in air and landed back on the pan. Tony was observing Steve's movements, and it was when he was ending, when he mustered the courage to ask..

"Can I try?"  
Steve turned around, a bit surprised, but smiled.  
"Sure," he said, stepping aside, to make room for Tony. Tony took the pan, pour the rest of the batter, fried it for a while and was getting ready to toss the pancake.

"Woah, babe, maybe you should use a spatula?"  
"Pff, please Steve, it's just physics, I can do that," Tony mocked, sending the pancake flying. And it did fly, but didn't come back, sticking with the unready side, directly at the ceiling above their heads. Captain just looked up.  
"Physics, huh?" he asked, but with no hint of mockery in his voice. Tony laughed nervously.  
"Physics sometimes go wrong, part of the experiment," he smiled sheepishly.  
"Right," Steve answered, observing as the pancake slowly unstuck from the ceiling, falling down on the floor. "We've got to clean that up," he continued, looking at the greasy mark it left.  
"Ok, you have a ladder or something?"  
"We don't need a ladder," Steve smirked, putting some dish-wash on a damp sponge, giving it to Tony, "hold this." Brunet took the sponge and frowned.  
"Steve, what are you.. DON'T!" Tony yelped, but it was too late, and Captain already gripped his hips, lifting him up. "I hate when you do that! Put me down!" he complained angrily, kicking his legs.  
"Tony, the sooner you will clean, the sooner you will get down," Steve chirped. Tony grunted, but lifted his arms up and scrubbed the ceiling, cursing the soldier's freakish height and strength under his breath. When he was done, Steve lowered him and leaned his head to kiss him, but Tony, still upset, shoved the sponge in the other's face. Captain just laughed, cleaning himself and told him to sit down. Tony was still grunting a bit, but ate.

"I cleaned the ceiling, so you're the one washing the dishes," he stated smugly, after they both were done eating. Steve smiled and nodded his head, happy that Tony was talking again. He could argue, that Tony was cleaning the mess he made himself, but decided to drop the topic.

After the breakfast, Tony got dressed and sat on the couch. He took the remote in his hand and stopped. He eyed the TV. It was really old. The VCR was even older. He grinned and stood up.

"I'm going out!" he shouted, grabbing his jacket.  
"Where are you going?" Steve peeked his head from the kitchen.  
"For a walk."  
"Oh.." Steve looked at him suspiciously, knowing that Tony was not a kind of person who goes for walks involuntarily. Steve usually had to drag him out of his workshop. "Wait a minute and I'll go with you."  
"Nah, you stay here. I have something to do," he grinned.  
"Tony.." Steve made a warning. He never liked that kind of grin on his fiance's face. Tony was up to something.  
"Geez, Steve, trust me a little, would you?" brunet frowned. "I'll soon be back," he grinned again and went out. Captain sighed after Tony was gone. He put the kettle on, deciding to make some tea and read a book until his boyfriend will be back.

Tony was back after three hours. The grin on his face was even bigger when he entered the apartment, carrying some bags. Steve turned around from the couch to look at him.

"What's that?" he asked, referring to the bags as Tony plopped on the couch next to Steve, lying down, placing his head on blonde's lap.  
"Uh, I'm exhausted. That's why we have mobiles, Steve - to use GPS, I was running in circles before I found all the stores I wanted to.. Do we have something to eat? I forgot about that," he complained.  
"I was waiting for you," Steve said softly, brushing his hand through Tony's hair, forgetting for a while about the bags. Then the thought came back. "Wait.. What shops? You bought something?"  
"Yeah, I took my wallet from the nightstand," he grinned happily.  
"Tony.." Steve growled. Tony broked the rules of their bet. But still, Steve was more disappointed in him, that the next day he learnt where his wallet was, he took it and went shopping. "You really couldn't last any longer, could you?" Captain grunted, suddenly feeling like throwing his boyfriend off him.

"Before you throw me on the ground, I didn't break our bet, I just.. Bent the rules a little," he grinned bigger. Steve just eyed him. Tony always could find some loops in everything Steve said.  
"Go on," Steve continued to give him a stern look.  
"You said that I'm not supposed to buy anything electrical for myself to keep myself occupied, but I didn't buy anything for me - I bought it for you," Tony dimmed his grin to a smile.  
"For me?"  
"Yeah," he rolled a bit, to grab the first bag. "I noticed that you have a lot of detective novels, so I bought you some movies based on them," he continued happily, giving Steve the bag. Steve eyes went a little soft at that. He looked into the bag finding DVD's with _Poirot_ and different adaptations of _Sherlock Holmes_.

"Thanks babe," he said, kissing Tony's forehead. "But we don't have a DVD player here." Tony grinned again.  
"We have, I bought it, just need to plug it in," he said, happy, that he gets to mess with the cables.

Steve leaned into the couch with a sigh. Tony always could find some loops..

"How do you do that?" he asked harshly, looking back at his fiance.  
"What do you mean?"  
"How can you be so cute and infuriating at the same time?" Steve continued to glare at him, but there was some fondness in his voice. Tony gave him his _Tony-Stark_ grin, feeling that he's off the hook.  
"It's a rare gift," he replied smugly. "Now, I'll plug it, and you get us something to eat, ok?" he continued, getting off, Steve's lap, kissing him. Steve laughed. Cute and infuriating indeed.

They watched some _Poirot_ starting from the oldest episodes. Steve was enjoying himself, while Tony quickly got bored and changed his position from sitting one into a lying one, drifting off to sleep. Steve didn't mind him sleeping, and just covered Tony with some blanket, petting his hair, knowing that his boyfriend still had troubles sleeping at night, not used to the street sounds. After a few episodes, and Tony's waking up, they decided to watch the newest _Sherlock Holmes_. Mostly because it was supposed to be an action film and Steve was hoping that brunet won't fall back to sleep. Tony changed his position and was now sitting next to Steve, Steve's arm wrapped around the brunet's shoulder. As they were watching, Steve started to glance at Tony and then back at the TV. He continued that for a while, and after few times Tony had enough of it.

"What?!" he snapped at the blonde. Steve smiled sheepishly.  
"That guy looks kinda like you," he explained, pointing to the screen. Tony looked at the screen, where was a close up on Sherlock Holmes. He scrunched his nose and looked back at Steve.  
"You're trying to tell me that I look like a homeless person?!" Steve snorted seeing his boyfriend's outraged face.  
"No babe, you just look.. Similar. Don't you see that?" Tony looked again. Somehow he felt insulted by that comparison.  
"No. Look at that guy! I could pin him to the ground with one hand! And he could use a haircut. And a shave. Really, Steve, what is wrong with you?!" Steve laughed, wrapping his arm tighter around Tony.  
"Okay, you look nothing like him, better?" he asked, kissing his cheek.  
"A little.." brunet gave a fake pout.  
"But you both are brilliant," Steve smiled.  
"I'm smarter," Tony smiled wide.  
"Of course you are," Captain purred, cupping his face with one hand, kissing him sweetly. The action taking place in the movie was not the only action in the room.

After the movie ended, they were still lying on the couch, wrapped in blankets, Tony pressed to his soldier. He moved his hand and started to tap on his arc.

"Tony.. Stop picking at your arc," Steve mumbled, relaxed, taking Tony's hand and placing it behind his head, making him lay closer. Tony laughed at Steve's comment.  
"_Picking at my arc_? You know how ridiculous that sounds?" he grinned.  
"Shh, can we just lay for a minute and not talk?" Steve asked. Tony grinned more, but lay his head under his soldier's chin. For a while he said nothing, just enjoying Steve's warmth, listening to his heartbeat, but then he thought of something. And that thought made him stiff horribly and made his muscles tensed. Steve snapped his head, alarmed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.  
"No, it's nothing, it's fine.." Tony moved his head to look at him. "I just thought.. What would happen if something was wrong with my arc.."  
"What? Why are you thinking about that? Nothing will happen, Tony, your arc works fine," Steve snapped. This topic always made him edgy.  
"I know, I know," Tony reassured him, running his hands on Steve's chest to calm him down. "Just hypothetically.. If something did happen.. Because I didn't take my spare one.." he muttered quietly. To his surprise, Steve visibly relaxed and lay his head down.

"Don't worry, I have your spare one," he mumbled, again feeling sleepy, brushing his fingers at Tony's back.  
"You have?"  
"Yeah, I figured out that you would be too busy to pack matching shirts and socks, than to pack something really important," he mocked with a smirk. Tony felt a bit insulted at that comment. But.. Steve had his arc. And he remembered about it. Tony calmed down and kissed Steve under his chin, nuzzling his face again in his neck.

"Thanks, baby.." he said quietly, really grateful for having Steve. Blonde just held him closer.  
"Love you, Tony.."  
"Love you too," Tony replied, slowly drifting to sleep. On that awful couch he was forced to sleep, during their first day here. But it was not so bad when Steve was with him.


	7. Day 6

The Sun was already up and Tony and Steve developed some sort of pattern when it came to living in Steve's apartment. Each morning, Steve, after his morning run, woke up Tony, forced him into the bathroom and, in the meantime, prepared breakfast for both of them. And it was one of those mornings, when they already ate and Tony was now sitting on the floor in the living room, tinkering with the toaster. He was whining that he needs to have something to play with, as the only electrical appliance he was allowed to take was his goatee trimmer, and after threatening Steve that he will shave him at night, Steve decided that he can mess with the toaster. Brunet just took it, grinning happily, promising that he will buy a new one later. In fact, they both decided to change the apartment a little, nothing fancy, still keep it simple, but some equipment needed to be changed for a new one. Despite his initial protest, Tony was getting used to living here. Still, he couldn't wait to get back home (only two days more!), but it was nice being so close to Steve. The Avengers Tower was a massive building and they often had to ask JARVIS where the other was, here, there was no such problem. So, when Steve finally got back from the kitchen and sat on the couch, Tony looked briefly at him with a smile, before going back to playing. It was when he heard a deep sigh from him, which made him look back at his fiance. Something was troubling him.

"Steve, you okay?" he asked, putting the toaster down.  
"Hm? Yeah, babe, I'm fine," Captain smiled. Tony just rolled his eyes, standing up, plopping on the couch next to Steve.  
"Do we always have to go through that? Just tell me," brunet smiled, elbowing him gently in the side. Steve frowned, huffing a bit. Tony moved to sit on Steve's lap, his knees hugging blonde's sides.

"Is this about the bet coming to end?" he asked, feeling that Steve slightly flinched. "It is. Steve, forget about it, okay? If you want we can stay here for a bit longer," he smiled. "I mean, yes, sleeping conditions are terrible, and your bathroom is a joke, but I'm starting to like it here. It's like a mini-break," he smiled more, lifting Steve's head by holding his chin. But it wasn't the facial expression he expected. Tony thought that his boyfriend will be relieved, will smile and dip him to the back, kissing him, happy with what he just said. But Steve just frowned deeper, looking concerned. He sighed again, and gently moved Tony's hand from his face.

"Tony, I want to go back," he blurted, looking at his baffled fiance.  
"What?"  
"I want to go back, babe. I kinda miss being in the tower.." he looked away, biting his lip. "I miss our floor, my gym, our bed and I miss that we could be as loud as we wanted to, without worrying about banging on the ceiling after 10 p.m.," he said angrily, rolling his eyes to look at the ceiling, sending it a glare. Tony was just sitting there, on Steve's lap, with a dumbfounded expression.

"Tony," Steve looked back at him, "I know, that I accused you of being spoiled, but I think that living with you made me also a bit spoiled. So what do you say that we pack our things and go back?" he smiled lightly, cupping brunet's face. Tony blinked some more and slowly, slowly his lips started to curl in a grin.

"So that means.."  
"Yeah," Steve interrupted him, letting go.  
"You sure?" his grin got a bit wider.  
"Yes."  
"So…"  
"Yhm."  
"Can I.."  
"Yeah, let's be over with it," Steve made a face.

Tony bounced a little, before shooting his arms up.

"I won!" he shouted with a victorious smile. Steve laughed and the moment Tony raised his arms, he gripped him by the ribs, pinning him on his back on the couch, making him squirm and yelp in surprise.

"Didn't you tell me to forget about the bet?" he smiled, holding Tony's wrists away, sitting on his hips.  
"I did, but not when I won," he grinned.  
"Oh, you think you won here?" Steve leaned down, pecking his lips, once, twice, more times, not long enough for Tony to deepen the kiss. Tony pouted at that, but Steve just kissed him more, nibbling on his lower lip gently, but pulling back each time he wanted to kiss back.  
"Stop that!" he yelped, getting frustrated. Steve just smiled, continuing, now kissing his neck, just the right places. Tony let out a slow moan. "Ok, ok, nobody won!" he gave up, trying to free his hands. Steve kissed his nose and let go, sitting back.

"That wasn't fair!" brunet growled.  
"What? Knowing my way with you wasn't fair? I think it was fair," Steve smirked.  
"Well, you forgot about one thing.." Tony scooted closer to the blonde, leaning on his side. "I know my way with you too," he murmured and kissed his soldier's ear, next gently bit his earlobe, knowing that it always made him go weak. And it worked.

They finished packing and Steve called for a limo from SHIELD to pick them up. He noticed that Tony had now less baggage, and the brunet explained with a shrug that he is leaving some of his clothes here in case, they would need some break, and here was closer than his home in Malibu. Steve smiled and locked his apartment and they got down just in time when the limo arrived. Tony was bouncing happily all the way back, waiting for a moment when the car will stop, so he could run off to his workshop, say hi to JARVIS, hug his suits, hug his cars, hug his robots, heck, he will even hug Dummy, he was just hoping that the little bugger didn't break anything while he was gone. When the limo stopped in the garage, Tony, after a quick kiss, sprinted out from it. Steve just laughed and shook his head as he took their baggages and took the ride to their floor.

"Welcome home, sir," JARVIS greeted him, when he came out from the elevator.  
"Hi JARVIS," Steve smiled, "Good to be back."

Tony was roaming through his workshop, sliding his fingers on the counters, taking tools in his hands just to put them back. He missed being here. No more playing with toaster, while pretending that it is an atomic pile driver, now he can build a real one! When he was getting ready to work, he felt something bump him in the shoulder. He turned around to see Dummy's robotic arm.

"Yeah, hi Dummy, I already said hi to you remember?" he patted the robot and turned around again. Another bump. "Dummy, I know, I missed you too," Tony said slightly irritated, hoping to be left alone. Bump. "What?!" he turned around again. Dummy was chirping and pointing with his arm to the ceiling.

"Hm? What? Up?" Dummy nodded with another chirp. "I should go up? I just got here, why should I.." he turned around, just to be bumped again.

"Okay! One more time and I will.." he turned to face Dummy who was now holding a Captain America plushie. It was a really old one, one that Tony got from his dad and kept. Steve found it one day and had most of fun, rubbing it in Tony's face. But now the doll had its special place in his workshop, right next to the picture with his dad. Tony looked at Dummy and gently took the doll.

"Steve. You want me to go to Steve?" he asked insecurely, while Dummy chirped more, swinging his mechanical arm up and down, as nodding. Tony sighed, putting the doll back on the desk, just to scratch Dummy fondly, to which the bot reacted with a whirr. Tony smirked. "I think you're right on this one. Good boy," he praised.

When Tony got out on their floor, he went straight to the bedroom and saw Steve unpacking their things.  
"Leave it, Cap, we can do that later," he rolled his eyes, approaching him. Steve stood up and smiled at him. Tony got even closer and looked with soft, blurry eyes at him.

"God, I missed you.." he whispered. Steve reached his hand to cup Tony's face, but Tony then moved to the side, past him and plopped on the bed. "I really, really missed you," he chirped, hugging the covers of their enormous bed. Steve stood there for a while, his hand halfway where his fiance's face was a few seconds ago. He should probably feel offended by that..

Tony was nuzzling into his 1000 thread Egyptian cotton covers when he felt a 6 feet tall and nearly 220 pounds of a super soldier, pouncing on his back, pressing him deep into the mattress.

"GAH!" Tony shot his head up. "Oh God, Steve, you're heavy!" he whined. Steve just giggled and pressed him more, making them both bounce on the soft bed.  
"What do you say if we test if our bed is still so comfortable like a week ago?" he smiled, brining his head down to nip Tony's ear. Tony turned his face to the side to look at him, a happy lustful smile plastered on his face.

"Mmmm, I say let's do it. And later we can test the couch. And maybe floor and some walls. And definitely the bathtub."  
"Bathtub?" Steve repeated puzzled.  
"Yeah," Tony grinned. "Your bathtub was too small for both of us."  
"You didn't seem to mind," he said softly.  
"Need to do a comparison. You know, for future reference," Tony was still grinning. Steve chuckled, getting off him, rolling him on his back.

"And we don't have to worry about being quiet after 10 p.m.?" Steve grinned.  
"Steve. We don't have to worry about being quiet _at all_," Tony rolled his eyes, before moving his head to kiss him.

"MY FRIENDS! I HEARD YOU WERE BACK FROM YOUR JOURNEY! COME AND JOIN US, WE'VE THROWN YOU A PARTY TO CELEBRATE YOUR RETURN!"

Tony's head hit the covers, and he let out a long, irritated groan hearing Thor's voice echoing through the floor. Steve just smiled brightly and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, we will have all the time we want later on," he smiled, standing up, dragging his fiance along. Tony huffed. He didn't know what was worse - neighbors or floor-mates.

_A week later_

Tony was in the kitchen, tossing pancakes on the pan. It took a while, but he was getting a hang of it. Steve was sitting at the table, glancing over his newspaper, checking on Tony. He knew that Tony tried but he already managed to burn himself few times, nearly caused a fire, not mentioning the time, when his pancakes turned out to act like rubber balls - they were literally bouncing off the floor. Till this day, he didn't want to admit what he had added. And now he put two portions of pancakes, one plate sliding closer to Steve. Steve folded the newspaper and put it aside, examining the food. They looked alright. Not burnt. He took a bite and after chewing for a longer while swallowed.

"Safe," he smiled at Tony, who was looking anxiously at him, "you can eat." Tony smiled back and dug in the breakfast. Steve looked at him for a while, before eating more.

"What do you say if next week I'll show you how to make spaghetti?" he smiled. Tony smiled back, maple syrup leaving a shiny coat on his lips.  
"Sounds good. But I'll finally teach you how to use the dishwasher," he grinned. Steve nodded and they continued to eat in silence. Maybe Steve will end with eating pancakes and pasta till the rest of his life, but as long as they were made by Tony - he didn't mind.


End file.
